


Good Boy

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Tudo ali, era um pecado que compartilhavam, secreto e íntimo. "





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbraDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraDevil/gifts).



> Postado dia: 11/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"O desejo é uma árvore com folhas; a esperança, uma árvore com flores; o prazer, árvore com frutos."_

**Guilherme Massien**

Good Boy 

[Day 11] DeepThroating  - McReyes 

Reyes tinha o copo de whisky em sua mão, enquanto sua outra mão segurava os fios do jovem que o chupava. Seus dedos percorriam por entre os cachos rebeldes do mais novo, escutava os sons obscenos que a boca dele fazia ao subir e descer com a cabeça sobre seu membro.  

McCree fazia isso com experiência, o jovem de dezoito, executava com maestria a ação, mordiscando a cabeça do seu membro e depois o chupando, descendo com sua língua pela extensão, para chupar suas bolas, arrancando suspiros do mais velho que sorvia vez ou outra do seu líquido quente, o esquentando e arrepiando mais do que devido. 

O mais novo, subiu novamente sua boca, dessa vez usando suas mãos para massagear o saco do outro, e dessa vez sem delongas enfiar o membro massivo e volumoso em sua boca, assustando o mais velho que deu um pequeno salto derramando whisky em si e um pouco no rosto do outro, fazendo Jesse sorrir marotamente e arrancar murmúrios do outro.   

- Oh! Droga, Cariño. - Disse o outro, suspirando e se afundando na poltrona, enquanto Jesse não ligava e continuava a empurrar o membro até aonde conseguia.  

Gabriel deixou sua cabeça repousar no encosto da poltrona, e agarrou os fios do mais novo, fazendo-o se afundar em seu membro e subir, McCree relaxou seu maxilar, para conseguir conter todo o volume que pudesse entrar. Ele gemeu, fazendo a vibração acertar o membro sensível do mais velho e arrancando gemidos longos e baixos dele.  

O membro dele atingia sua garganta, ele fechou os olhos com força, quando a mão pesada dele o forçou contra e o fez ficar daquele jeito por alguns segundos, até finalmente solta-lo e ele pudesse respirar, tossindo, mas logo voltou ao serviço engolindo-o novamente.  

Dessa vez, sentia o mais velho vibrar, sentindo as pernas dele contraírem, então se preparou, principalmente depois que o outro o segurou fortemente contra seu membro, ele respirou fundo e aceitou o êxtase de seu comandante.  

O jato quente bateu em sua garganta, e só foi solto quando não tivesse mais nada para sair, ele se afastou, engolindo parte do que ele lhe lançou. Sentiu a mão do outro em seu maxilar, como um carinho leve, ergueu o rosto para ele, sentindo os dedos irem de seu queixo para dentro da sua boca, fazendo-o abrir a boca.  

\- Bom garoto. - Gabriel disse calmo, vendo o seu gozo ainda presente na garganta do mais novo e logo aproximando seus lábios do outro, provando a si mesmo misturado ao gosto do rapaz. 

Tudo ali, era um pecado que compartilhavam, secreto e íntimo. 

. 

. 

. 

[End Day 11]

**Author's Note:**

> McReyes, é algo diferente e que venho gostado da ideia, não do ship nos tempos atuais, aonde Reaper/Gabriel está quase atingido 60 e McCree com seus 35/37 anos. Nessa situação, que é aonde eu gosto do ship, é quando eles ainda estão na overwueatch, "jovens, afinal Gabriel tem idade para ser pai dele.   
> Nesse caso, é uma ideia um tanto mais séria, que estou organizando para poder escrever, algo que conte um pouco o passado dos agentes, antes de tudo ter sido explodido na suíça, infelizmente, papai Jeff não libera mais fandom para poder constuir algo mais consistente, mas só pelo pouco dá para montar algo legal do provavel futuro deles, como esse é um mundo de fanfics, acredito que de tudo um pouco vale, o limite é a imaginação.   
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, tenham uma boa noite, até.


End file.
